This invention relates to a tool for cutting and facilitating the stripping of elongated coaxial cable to enable a connector terminal to be attached to one end of the cable.
Most coaxial cable for carrying electrical signals comprises a center rod-like conductor surrounded by an inner insulating sheat which, in turn, is surrounded by an outer sheath-like conductor. In most cases, an outer insulating sheath surrounds the outer conductor.
In order to attach a connector terminal to the cable, it is necessary to cut the outer sheaths and strip the outer sheaths away from the center conductor at a predetermined distance from the end of the cable. It also is necessary to strip the extreme outer sheath off of the cable at some greater distance from the end of the cable. Cutting and stripping of the cable at accurate locations can be a time-consuming task.